


The effects determination can have

by sapphireLavender



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Probably a sad ending, Reader Is Suzy, Reader is Goner Kid, Suzy Q - Freeform, just easiest headcanon to go with, or will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireLavender/pseuds/sapphireLavender
Summary: Alphys wasn't the first scientist involved in the determination experiments. She wasn't the first to make mistakes.A simple underestimation turned out to be different than expected.. The results? Rather horrifying..





	1. Here we are?..

_"GK? GK, what are you doing? Where are we going?"_

_"Ha, ha. Okay, look!"_

_"W.. What?"_

_"The echo flowers!"_

_'The echo flowers!'_

_"Whoa! Wait, why are we here?"_

_'Whoa! Wait, why are we here?'_

_"Ha, ha! There is a reason, believe it or not."_

_"So, whats this reason, GK?"_

_"I found a secret!"_

_'I found a secret!'_

_"Whoa, not so loud, flower. A secret is a secret."_

_"Yeah, don't repeat that."_

_"Come on, MK!"_

_"Ha, ha. Okay. Don't tell our parents we're here!"_

_"They're just flowers, they can't tell on us."_

_"But if they repeat what we say, then..?"_

_"Hmm.. But why would they be walking through here?"_

_"Um.. I guess maybe looking for us?"_

_"Well, guess we better get moving. Don't let them catch our trail, ha, ha."_

* * *

Huh? What happened.. Your head hurt.. What was with that memory...? Where were you?

The room was, luckily, dark and unwelcoming. Good for your eyes, at least..

You tried to get up, before realizing what you were laying on. It was some weird sort of operating table..? You were strapped down. It wasn't very comfortable... You looked over, looking for other people.

To your right, there was a dog. You recognized them, but their name wasn't able to be placed in your mind.

To your left.. was a skeleton-like kid? They had a weird stuffed animal on their table or whatever. A bow on their head, too. Most of their colour scheme was yellow, like yours was grey.

You couldn't see much.. Your throat was too dry to speak, and by extension, yell.

The silence making you feel uneasy... You couldn't hear anything but your own subtle breathing.

A strange voice spoke.. You didn't recognise anything it said.

You tried to look at it, but it seemed out of reach.

It kept talking as it approached the tables.

Suddenly, something stabbed into you..

* * *

_"Wow! Look at this place!"_

_"Isn't it pretty? I thought it was. Look at that rock! Isn't it like, super cool?"_

_"Ha, ha! Yeah!" The sound of something hitting a rock, "Ow! Ha, ha!"_

_"It's like a little hideout.. Isn't it? I bet you'd have a good view of..."_

* * *

You wake up, this time on a bed. The was a strange memory.. Or maybe it was dream. No, it felt too familiar.. Maybe.

It's comfortable enough, but you have no idea of what's going on.

A feeling of.. sadness...?

A feeling that make you want to continue, to remember things.. Why were you even here?

You didn't know..

But this feeling..

It filled you with perseverance.


	2. Here we go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feeling to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suzy POV.

_"NYEH! SANS!'_

_"c'mon, we're just trying to tickle your funny bone." Sans casually threw out a pun._

_You laughed, and looked at Papyrus' smile._

_"you're smiling." Sans pointed out._

_"I AM BUT I HATE IT." He crossed his arms._

_"C'mon, Papy! You've made puns before." You justified, looked up at with a grin, "I'm not even very good at puns.. I guess every pun I'm kind of working myself.. Down to the bone."_

_"heh," Sans smiled, giving you a thumbs up._

_"WOWIE. YOU GUYS ARE EVEN WORSE THAN DAD."_

_Then someone came in, speaking in Wingdings casually. He spoke a few skeleton related puns, throwing science puns in there as well._

_"NOOOO!" Papyrus was now surrounded by puns._

* * *

Your body felt painful. You looked around desperately, though your head was hard to move. You were lying on something cold..

Upon turning your head, you discovered your favourite stuffy - Vanessa, the skeleton, on the thing with you. It was comforting.

"SUZY?" Asked a voice in wingdings. You turned your head as much as you could and saw your father. You wished you could say something but your throat seemed to dry to speak with, "I SEE YOU ARE AWAKE NOW."

You attempted at a nod.

"YOU SUFFERED QUITE THE INJURY, CHILD.." He moved over to you, "HOWEVER, IT IS FINE NOW. YOU WILL BE ALRIGHT."

You didn't remember this so-called injury, and barely anything aside from that strange memory you just experienced, though a few others remained. It all felt blurry, and you didn't feel quite there.

It was hard to pay attention to the words he was saying.

"I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS, SUZY."

He stabbed you with a few various things, which didn't really hurt that much, but the slight sensation it left was uncomfortable and felt weird. You wanted to touch it gently and try and make it not feel weird anymore. But you couldn't really move, mostly due to the operating table you appeared to be strapped to.

"THESE NEXT ONES ARE BIT MORE EXTREME," He told you, "YOU SHOULDN'T FEEL IT IF I ADD IN THIS ONE, THOUGH."

* * *

_"Waterfall is soooo pretty!" You exclaimed, dancing around the stars room, before suddenly approaching Sans and Papyrus, "Sans, Papyrus! Can you two tell me more about stars?"_

_"sure, kid."_

_"WHY, OF COURSE. SO THE STARS LOOK LIKE THIS." Papyrus pointed to the ceiling._

_"but they're apparently white dots in the sky or something like that."_

_"AND THEY COME IN GROUPS AND HAVE NAMES, LIKE US!"_

_"Oooh! Can I be friends with a star?" You said excitedly, smiling._

_"i think they're pretty, uh, inanimate."_

_"OF COURSE YOU CAN!" Papyrus picked you up, and struck a heroic pose. You joined in as the small sidekick._

_Sans laughed slightly, looking up at the stones on the ceiling._

_"So what kinds of names do stars have? Are they named after fonts like skeletons?" You asked, smiling._

_"they're named stuff like.. chara, or bellatrix."_

_"Those sound like pretty names!"_

_"THE GROUPS STARS COME IN ARE CALLED 'CONSTELLATIONS'."_

_You smiled and listened to them talk with all the information they learned about the surface from dad and the stories._

* * *

You were in a bed this time. There was a kid near you who was also wearing a bow. You appreciated the bed, as it was much more comfortable.. You snuggled up to your favourite plush, and looked around.

A few others were laying in beds, and the place looked a bit messier than what you remembered the lab looking like. Something about it felt uneasy..

You turned back to the other kid before deciding to stare at the ceiling.

Using your imagination, you pictured what stars may look like. You hoped to see them one day.

You didn't know what happened, and you didn't know what was going to happen.

You didn't know who most of the people in the room with you were, but that was okay.

Some weird feeling filled you.. A feeling to continue...

It filled you with perseverance.


	3. Amalgamates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching POV, starts off as GK.

By the time you woke up, you were on a bed. It was pretty comfy.

You tried to stand up, and you felt pretty alright.

There was lots of people who were awake around the room. It seemed crowded. With nothing to do, you sat on the floor and went deep into thought.

* * *

"ALRIGHT, SUZY." Your dad said, bringing you back to the room you woke up in, "GO PLAY."

You looked around the room. It didn't look very entertaining. What were you even supposed to do? It was just a bunch of adults hanging out.

Suddenly, a thought crossed your mind. There was one other kid in here, wasn't there? You saw them yesterday. You searched the room.

You found her on the floor.

* * *

A skeleton-looking monster wearing lots of yellow approached you. You looked up at her.

"Hi!" She said, "I'm Suzy!"

Judging by her stripes, she was a kid, like you, "Um.. Hi." You said, kind of awkwardly, "I'm GK."

She smiled, "Want to play?"

You smile, and nod. It's be nice to do something fun.

* * *

_"heya, suzy." sans said._

_"Hi, Sans." You smiled. You pointed at the wall, where a sign was, "What's that?"_

_"oh, i decided i wanted to be a shopkeeper. this is my shop now." He said, "in case a human comes through, ya know?"_

_"But we have to capture a human if they come through."_

_"that sounds like a lot of effort."_

_You sighed, and then smiled, "Hey, can I buy something?"_

_"sure."_

_You looked around, and he really didn't have any items. There was a cup, a piece of paper that had a joke written on it, a hat that looked like it came from the garbage dump and a piece of gum._

_You chose the piece of gum._

_"that'll be 60G."_

_"What?" You turned to him._

_"i said that'd be 600G."_

_"You said 6G." You throw in._

_"nah. i definitely said 60000G."_

_"You said 6G." You try again._

_"i'm pretty sure i said 6050G."_

_You sigh, and put the gum back, "Okay."_

_"nah, i'm just messing with ya." He gave you the gum._

_You took it and ran off quickly._

* * *

You and all the other amalgamates had been walking around, and Suzy's dad, apparently, said it was almost time for you all to go home.

Suzy ran around, bumping the beds and jumping on them. You chased her, keeping your balance the best you could.

You jumped on a bed, right on Suzy's trail, and you jumped..

You landed right on Suzy.

You both fell, and laughed.

Suddenly, you were pulled to stand up when Suzy did.

You looked around, confused. Suzy did, too.

...

You realized, shortly, that you were melting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter.  
> Would be longer, but I have writer's block.


	4. Unpleasant experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to be different now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GK Pov, switches to Suzy.

_"What?"_

_"NONONONONONO"_

_"Help! Dad!"_

You melted.

_"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. THIS... THIS.."_

You heard speaking, that seemed to come from your head. You couldn't see very clearly.

_"HELP."_ Suzy said _, "This... This can't be!"_

All you heard was screaming, and you felt something crash against your back. Everything was loud, and you couldn't tell what was happening. You didn't know why this was happening, you were just so confused..

And suddenly, it stopped.

* * *

_"Sis!"  
_

_"MK!" The ground didn't have a good taste, you noticed. Your teeth dug into it, an unpleasant experience. Your jaw felt like it was about to fall off, and you swore you were about to loose a few teeth._

_MK did their best to try and pull you up, "I can't seem to..."_

_"MK, go get help." You managed out, despite holding on with your mouth._

_"Get help? O.. Okay! I'll be right back, okay sis?" They ran off immediately, panicked, "Just keep holding on!" They shouted from a distance._

_You felt a regret for coming here. It was a stupid idea, why did you ever think this was a good idea?... You felt your grip on the ground slip, and it got harder to hold on. Your teeth ached..._

_You fell down._

* * *

You woke up, in a dark room. You couldn't move your body very well.. It felt different.

Yawning, you stood up. The room seemed lighter now. You looked around, seeing if you could find anyone. But you couldn't see anyone.

"Hello?" A voice said. You recognized it.

"GK?" You said.

"Suzy? Where are you?"

Your body moved without you making it move. You looked around, confused, "Um.."

GK was nowhere in sight...

Until you looked down and noticed her monochrome clothes. Startled, you fell down.

"What..." You stared, confused.

You heard footsteps, and GK turned to look at them.

"Ah, yes, you're awake..." The scientist stepped in. They looked at GK, "That's good to know. I'm sure you're confused."

"Yes!" Your voice echoed.

"Very well. Let me explain." They said, sitting down on the floor, "There was some, uh, difficulties."

"Some what?" You asked.

"What... difficulties?" GK asked, immediately after.

The scientist had a sad expression, "Your bodies... Didn't have enough physical matter to contain the determination you both were injected with." They explained, "You two ended up melting together. Surprisingly, you two are actually better off than the rest. Young 'Girl' almost looks entirely like how she used to, minus young Suzy."

"What?"

"You two are, well, you share a body now, to put it lightly. An amalgamation, you could call it."

"But.. How..."

"That's the easy part of it, though."

"That's.. The easy part?" GK stated, confused.

"Well, yes... You see, W.D Gaster recently had an accident... Hmm, how should I explain this?" They pondered, "He was shattered across time and space, they say... And with him, all of us, including the two of you, are more or less, erased."

"...Erased?"

"Yes. No one seems to notice our existence. But that's none of your concern."

"But.. But..."

"I assure you, we will find a solution." They said, "Until then, it seems best that you stay here."

They stood up and walked towards the doorway, "I will be back to check up on you two."

You frowned, you weren't sure what to do.

It filled you with irresolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I think there will only be about two more chapters after this.  
> Sorry it took forever to update.. I've been kinda bored with this story. I might even finish it today.


	5. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't looking good.

" _I can't believe it._ " You thought, " _I'm never going to see my family again._ "

" _GK, sure you will. They'll figure it out, they're smart._ " Suzy reassured you.

_"Yeah.. Okay. I guess._ " You agreed, though still a bit unsure.

You sighed, and stared at the wall, "There's nothing to do here." You said out loud.

"Maybe we should go out and play?" Suzy suggested, "The scientists are busy, right?"

"Yeah..." You smiled, "We can sneak out!" You said, a bit more enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Suzy agreed, "Alright, let's go!"

You and Suzy took the elevator, and ran to Waterfall.

"Waterfall..." You said, grinning, "Oh, look! It's the echo flower person!" You ran up to the echo flower person, "Hi!"

They didn't respond, or even blink.

"Um, hello?"

"GK, didn't you hear the sciency-people? We don't exist." You felt like Suzy was rolling her eyes at you.

You frowned, "Oh... right.."

A silence minus your footsteps and the distant talking of people who didn't seem to notice you at all made a heavy feeling settle down in your stomach, as you figured one might describe it. You sighed, in an attempt to relieve this feeling, to no success.

Walking through the underground quickly became lonely, even though you had Suzy. You couldn't understand why this had happened, you didn't  _know_  why.

"Suzy... Do you really think they'll be able to..." You frowned, looking at the ground.

"I'm not really sure, I mean, I think so." She said, "But.. My dad was the really good scientist, so I'm not sure."

You smiled slightly, "Heh... Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about it."

"...That's a sad thought." Suzy's voice was soft.

You looked down again, "That's the reality."

It was strangely silent as you listened to distant whispers from the echo flowers and the sound of your footsteps. It felt lonely as you walked, despite having Suzy there with you.

Neither of you spoke as you made it to your favourite spot. You looked at the distant castle, silently.

"Me and MK used to go here all the time..." You said softly.

"...MK?"

"My clumsy sib." You explained, "They were there when I..." You trailed off, deciding it best not to talk about it. You didn't consider it a particular happy memory, considering, well...

"When you...?"

"...You know." Your tone soft, you turned your back to the castle and stared ahead, deep in thought, "...Fell down..."

Suzy was silent for a moment, before speaking in an equally soft tone, "...Oh."

Neither of you said anything as you kept walking. The silence was alarming. You stopped at a room with many echo flowers, and leaned again the wall slightly. Whispers echoed throughout the small area, and the water glowed a gentle cyan-like colour. You sighed, heavily.

"What are we going to do...?"

You frowned, having no good ideas. You really hoped that the scientists could fix this.

* * *

_"H.. Help!" You cried out, slipping off the waterfall. You were going to fall!_

_You couldn't keep hold as the water soaked your mittens. Your grip fell.._

* * *

"Huh?" You awoke, and turned your head, startled, "Suzy?"

"...Yeah?"

"What was that?"

"...?"

"The... dream... Or was that a memory?"

"It was just a dream." She lied, "Go back to sleep."

"...Suzy?"

"Just go back to sleep, okay?!"

Her harsh tone startled you, and you hit your head on the wall.

"Ow!" You looked down, and quietly said, "...Okay."

' _I just wish you wouldn't lie to me._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make someone cry reading this at least once.


End file.
